Solace
by ByaDai
Summary: Are we who we are born to be or who we choose to be? Birthed from darkness, bred in light, she vowed to protect. Born into one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and taught their ways, he never knew anything differently... until she came along. Who would be first to yield? Would he win her allegiance or would she embolden him to surrender something far more valuable? [Draco x OC]
1. Prologue

1980

Rain pelted her travelling cloak as she Apparated in Hogsmeade. The woman readjusted the swaddle of cloth in her arms protectively as she travelled on foot towards the castle.

…

"I know I have no right to be here let alone ask for your help but I didn't know who else to turn to. I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important. I've made a terrible mistake"

"You were first and foremost my pupil, despite the choices you have made since meeting Edmonde Grindelwald. As I've so said, the consequences of the choices you make are yours to bear, although I do find myself sympathising with you as I understand all too well the natural flair and charisma all Grindelwalds seem to possess. I believe, however, that there are no mistakes in this life, no coincidences, no matter how unpleasant in order to learn what we need to learn"

The young woman looked dubious as she gently unwrapped the bundle in her arms to reveal a sleeping newborn.

"And it appears sometimes even an old man such as myself is proven otherwise" Albus Dumbledore said lightly, though in no manner was he taking the gravity of the situation as such. "I take it the father is yet unaware of your actions?"

Helene Marceau shook her head. "I was still worn from the delivery when he finally left my side; it was the only chance to get my daughter out of there and I seized it. I am nowhere near as skilled as he is and we both know it. He'd kill me in an instant if he knew"

"What exactly is it that you're asking of us, Marceau? Protection? We cannot harbour you, a Dark Witch no less within these walls no matter what your circumstances are, you know that" Minerva McGonagall spoke up.

"I ask only that you hide her, keep her safe, whatever it takes so she will not follow in her family's footsteps. There has only ever been one Grindelwald heir every generation. Granted her great-grandfather is still locked away in Nurmengard thanks to you, but I know her father and grandfather will come for her and seek to raise her in their Dark ways. You are the only one who can keep her safe, they fear no other wizard but you. It is too late for me, but not for her. Please, let her have a chance for a normal life. Her father and I are beyond redemption but she is innocent. Please."

"And what will you give me in return?"

She had not expected the great wizard to ask for something in return to her request, but it only seemed fair. "What is it that you ask of me? I won't have much longer to live once he finds out" she replied.

…

"I can see that you are angry but I did warn you she wasn't to be trusted. And I certainly don't appreciate having my house destroyed" Marlon Grindelwald told his son warningly. At the age of sixty and three, he was still very much at his prime as a wizard, in the spitting image of a young Gellert Grindelwald he had been told on more than one occasion. He remained seated on a grand highback chair, calmly watching his son fire spell after spell, tearing and destroying everything within sight. It was times like this that made him wonder why he ever had a child in the first place. _Because you were too young, stupid and careless to keep your hands off that Veela, that's why_ _,_ his subconscious pointed out.

"Angry!? Oh, angry is an understatement, Father, I'm beyond that!" Edmonde Grindelwald bellowed. The shoulder-length white-gold hair he had inherited from his Veela mother was wild and his blue eyes alight with fury. "I'll kill that traitor and then I'll find my daughter if it's the last thing I do!"


	2. Chapter 1

1991 (First-year)

The eleven year old paced impatiently, glancing out over the Black Lake every few minutes.

"Pacing isn't going to get them here any sooner, Ariana"

The young girl turned to see her Aunt Minerva walking towards her, with a scroll of parchment in her hand bearing the names of the new first-years, including hers. Seeing her aunt's stern expression, she summoned herself a chair and sat. She had lived in Hogwarts for most of her life and finally she'd be a real student here. She was so excited she would barely contain it. _I wonder which House I will be sorted to,_ she wondered.

Minerva McGonagall watched her young ward who was trying her hardest not to fidget and resorting to mildly tapping her foot instead. The girl was a handful, incredibly cheeky with a knack for pushing people's buttons just for kicks. She rued the day that Ariana would begin her lessons in Hogwarts, foreseeing the amount of mischief and trouble she would cause. The past eleven years seemed to have flown by; she still remembered holding Ariana for the first time in her arms like it was yesterday.

After Marceau had fled Hogwarts that night, Dumbledore had seen it fit to have the child raised outside the castle despite her protests. He had known Allard and Elise Montaine for years since their migration from Europe and the wizarding couple had been more than happy to take Ariana in as they did not have children of their own. Although they were not in direct contact with the child, Dumbledore ensured that the Order would keep a close eye on her. However, eight years later tragedy struck as the Grindelwalds had come across knowledge of her whereabouts. The other members of the Order and Dumbledore himself had been alerted and the child was retrieved in time but the Montaines had already been murdered by then. Minerva herself had taken the girl under her wing and with Dumbledore's help, raised her in Hogwarts thereon.

True to her lineage, the child had flourished both in beauty and magical aptitude. She looked very much like her half-Veela father though her silvery-blonde hair was a little more gold and her eyes were of striking amber inherited from her mother. She also proved to be exceptionally intelligent and inquisitive, devouring library books since she had learnt to read at the tender age of four.

Though underage wandless magic was not uncommon, few children had control over their abilities. Ariana however, had been able to attain some semblance of control over her magic and though untrained in any proper spells, her knowledge of the incantations and their wand movements from the books she read was remarkable. Be that as it may, this control faltered when she was riled. Her guardians were well aware of her tempestuous disposition and so kept a close eye on her, for fear she may one day become lost in her own emotions and drawn in by the lure of the Dark Arts - but they spared her little expense to anything else. She also played mock-Quidditch to pass the time with her Aunt Minerva and Madam Hooch over the holidays, having received her first broomstick on her tenth birthday – the same day she had been told about her true ancestry.

 _~ Flashback_

" _Admittedly, it was I who granted you your given name, Ariana, after someone very dear to me. However, your true name is Grindelwald. Your great-grandfather was Gellert Grindelwald. It was sometime in the early 1900s I believe that one of his many conquests bore him a son, Marlon Grindelwald, your grandfather. You were born to his half-Veela son, Edmonde Grindelwald and Helene Marceau, a witch of French descent whom I myself have met sometime after I became Headmaster - she sought my tutelage and became an assistant of sorts here in Hogwarts"_

" _I've read about Gellert Grindelwald - considered one of the most dangerous Dark Wizards of all time, many believed him to be the greatest and most powerful Dark Wizard in history, second only to Voldemort. It says you fought him and won and he's been imprisoned since"_

" _Oh, so you know about Grindelwald" he said, sounding quite delighted at her notable knowledge._

" _So if my parents, grandfather and great-grandfather are bad people, am I a bad person too?"_

" _No one is truly born evil, my dear, not really. They are simply people who have made the wrong choices. And it is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities or where we come from. No one can make you to do or be someone you do not wish to be. Do you wish to be a bad person, Ariana?" he asked, at which the young girl shook her head quickly._

" _Upon your birth, your mother spirited you away and brought you here to protect you from your father and grandfather's influence. She was a bright young witch when I met her, but became corrupted by the Dark Arts later on after she met your father in Europe. I believe, however, that she showed remorse in her later years and sought to make amends in her own way, through you. She wished a better life for you and cared for you, in as much capacity as she could"_

" _Did she ever come back to visit me after that?"_

" _No. In return for your safety, she granted us precious knowledge of several hideouts but by the time the Aurors arrived there was no trace of the Grindelwalds or your mother. That was the last I saw or heard of her. She was already very weak from childbirth and the Grindelwalds are not the most forgiving of people, you understand. Depriving them of their only heir, well, such treachery would not have been tolerated"_

" _And those nightmares I have always had after the attack? They weren't regular psychopathic Dark Wizards then were they?" The adolescent girl appeared contemplative for a long moment. She had always had nightmares, for as long as she could remember – the blood, the screaming, the cold-blooded laughter of her parents' murderer and the way the light had left their eyes. They had had to give her Sleeping Draught for months after their death. Sometimes her nightmares were so vivid that she'd wake up screaming and trembling, always finding her Aunt Minerva sitting worriedly by her bedside._

" _They'll come for me again, won't they? My father and grandfather?"_

" _The Order apprehended your grandfather the night your parents died but I'm afraid your father is very much still at large. So_ _, yes I'm afraid he will return for you someday. And that is why you must be ready when he does" he replied gravely._

" _But what can I do? I'm just a girl"_

" _Their blood runs in your veins, you have great potential in you, my dear. You can be as skilled as either of them or even more so. Potential that if used for good, could do wonders we can only imagine"_

 _~ End of flashback_

…

I stood in the Entrance Hall amongst the other first-years, waiting to be led into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" I heard someone ask.

"Some sort of test I think, Fred was going on about wrestling a troll" his companion replied. I chuckled to myself imagining how Aunt Minerva would throw a fit if we actually had trolls here. I turned to see a freckled red-haired boy and a bespectacled one standing behind me, the latter of which I recognised.

"Oh, hi Harry" I said, turning and smiling at them.

"You know her?" the ginger murmured, well, sort of – he was loud enough that even I heard him.

"Yea, we sort of met at Diagon Alley while getting our school supplies" Harry replied.

 _~ Flashback_

 _Harry exited Madam Malkins' robe shop feeling rather disturbed by his encounter with the pale boy he had met there. As he approached, he saw that Hagrid was no longer alone. He was speaking to a rather severe-looking woman dressed in dark green robes and a pointy hat who was accompanied by a young girl about his age._

" _No Professor, I'd be happy to take this ere' Ari with us, won't let 'er out of my sights"_

" _Thank you, Hagrid. You will see her back to the castle as well, won't you?"_

" _O' course, walk 'er right up to yer office meself"_

 _The woman seemed satisfied with his reply and vanished so quickly he had to rub his eyes just to be sure he wasn't imagining things._

" _You must be Harry Potter. I'm Ariana Montaine, it's nice to finally meet you" the girl said cheerily, extending her hand to him._

" _Hello" he replied politely, blushing slightly under her golden gaze. She was very pretty, with light golden blonde hair that fell almost to her waist, fair skinned though her cheeks were tinged pink from the outdoors and a winsome smile showing off white, even teeth. There was an air of natural grace and charm about her, he couldn't quite explain but it felt like it radiated from her very being._

" _I hope you don't mind if I join you for a bit, Professor McGonagall was supposed to take me to get my wand but she had something urgent to attend to all of a sudden. I don't know if we'll be in the same House, but I do hope we can be friends. You're the first student I've met from my year actually"_

" _Yea, that'd be nice I suppose, I don't really know anyone myself. You said something about a house?"_

" _We best be gettin' along now" Hagrid said, interrupting the two younger ones and urging them ahead of him towards Ollivanders._

…

 _She clutched her small purse in anticipation watching as the wand in Harry's hand shot a stream of red and gold sparks - Aunt Minerva had helped her make a withdrawal from Gringotts earlier where her adopted parents had left her a sizable inheritance. She could hardly wait to get her wand._

" _Now, I may not have had the pleasure of selling your parents their first wands, but let's see what we can do for you, Ms Grind…" Mr Ollivander started as she stiffened perceptibly and Hagrid cleared his throat rather loudly. The wandmaker seemed to catch himself mid-sentence, "… Ms Montaine" he finished albeit awkwardly._

 _Her heritage was a well-kept secret, only known to members of the Order so how the wandmaker had known was a mystery, but then again he was always mysteriously perceptive to such things. He peered at her for a moment, not unkindly and repeated as he had done with Harry – taking measurements and taking down wand boxes from his shelves._

 _He handed her a wand - elm and dragon heartstring ten inches long. Before she could even wave it, the wandmaker had already taken it out of her hands and went back to searching his shelves. This went on for quite a bit until she lost count - ash, beech, fir, hawthorn, hazel, walnut, the list went on, combinations of different woods and cores and still she had not found hers. Her pile of tried wands had grown steadily but Mr Ollivander was as enthusiastic as ever if not more so._

" _Two tricky customers in the same day" he beamed happily like someone had given him a real treat._

 _After trying two more wands, he handed her an eleven inch phoenix feather wand made of yew. It had barely skimmed her fingertips when the air around her grew warm, sending chills up her arm and miniscule golden orbs of light floated gracefully from its tip. Mr Ollivander nodded satisfactorily._

 _The young girl however, had gone quite pale for she clearly knew who shared the same wand wood and core. He seemed to notice and the wandmaker offered her a reassuring smile. "Contrary to what most may believe, a yew wand does not always choose those associated with the Dark Arts despite its most notorious owner, simply traits you may share - independence, intelligence, charisma, a natural ability to lead and inspire. As I've told Mr Potter, You-Know-Who did many terrible things but great nonetheless and I reckon we can expect spectacular things from you too, Ms Montaine. A yew wand never chooses a mediocre owner after all"_

 _~ End of flashback_

"Ariana Montaine, pleased to meet you" I introduced myself, offering my hand to the redhead.

"Er… Ronald… Ron Weasley" he shook my hand timidly without looking me in the eyes, his ears turning red in the process.

"I couldn't help overhearing. There aren't any trolls involved if that's what you're going on about. First-years couldn't possibly take down a fully grown troll. The Sorting is pretty simple, really, it doesn't require any use of magic. I've heard about the Sorting so I know what to expect. I could tell you if you'd like"

The two boys visibly sighed with relief as the tension left their bodies. A few of the other first-years appeared to have overheard me as well as they shuffled a little closer, hoping to find out more about the Sorting too. "Well, let's hear it then" Ron said.

"Our names are called alphabetically and we have to go on up there and put on the Sorting Hat. It's enchanted of course, it speaks to you and interprets your thoughts, handy bit of magic really, Legilimency. Taking all that into account, it considers which House you are most suited for and announces it to everyone"

Aunt Minerva started calling our names just then and we watched as one after another the first-years were sorted into their Houses.

"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin" I heard Ron say after a 'Malfoy, Draco' was sorted into Slytherin before the hat even skimmed his head.

"They can't all be bad. There were great wizards who were Slytherins too, I read somewhere that Merlin himself was rumoured to be one" I chided, watching Ron turn slightly pink with embarrassment. It wasn't fair to stereotype each House simply because some students were far from exemplary.

"Montaine, Ariana"

I gingerly stepped up towards the stool and Aunt Minerva, well, Professor McGonagall now that I was a student too, flashed me the briefest of smiles before placing the Sorting Hat on my head.

"Hmm… Interesting. Intelligent, very intelligent… I see wisdom beyond your years. And talent, oh yes, potential for greatness runs deep… Rebellious, and daring too I see" the Sorting Hat muttered by my ear. "Fiercely loyal, determined and oh, incredibly cunning when needed and manipulate situations to your advantage…" It remained silent for a moment, making only occasional sounds like it was musing to itself. "Right, hmm… plenty of creativity there, much desires to be different and prove others wrong".

 _Why is it taking so long? Is there something wrong with me?,_ I thought as I glanced up at Aunt Minerva uneasily just in time to see her checking the clock. A murmur was rippling through the crowd by now as the Sorting Hat continued contemplating.

"A difficult one you are indeed. Very interesting… I haven't seen one like you in the longest time. You could do great in any House, extraordinary, yes… But where to put you…"

I knew all the prized traits and qualities of each House by heart. I did not doubt that I would've been sorted to Slytherin in a heartbeat if I had been raised by my birth family. But perhaps it was the influence of my adoptive parents, Aunt Minerva or even Uncle Albus that I was now sitting on this stool for almost four minutes by my count. A part of me yearned to be sorted to Gryffindor, my guardian was the Head of the House after all, but another part of me argued over this sentimental reasoning.

"Where I am most needed" I finally murmured.

"Most needed, eh? Hmm… yes… wise indeed, like any Ravenclaw. Tricky, very tricky, yes… Well then, it's got to be… SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat shouted. The Slytherin table erupted with claps and cheers.

I stole a glance at Aunt Minerva just in time to see her mask her surprise with her usual sombre expression. Another glance at Uncle Albus to find he was stroking his beard contemplatively, his eyes twinkling as always when he caught mine and smiled gently. I spotted Harry and Ron whispering fiercely to each other as I made my way over to the Slytherin table.

 _Great, so much for being friends – doubt they'd want to be chummy with me now that I'm a Slytherin. What have I gotten myself into?_

Most of the Slytherin boys were nudging each other and trying to scoot over to make space for me on the table. I was well aware of the effect I had, having read further on the Veela kind once I had learned of my heritage. I rolled my eyes not impressed in the slightest by their antics and intentionally walked right past them.

I was about to join a group of girls when my wrist was abruptly grabbed. With a sharp yank, I found myself seated next to a platinum blonde boy just as the Bloody Baron ghost floated past us. I scowled at him, ready to give him an earful for being rude when I saw that he was still preoccupied eyeing the ghost, the discomfort apparent on his face.

"Don't worry, he's harmless" I said, unable to hide a trace of amusement in my voice.

He glanced at me when I spoke, seeming to only just realize that I was there. He immediately released my wrist, his face flushing slightly.

"No idea what you're talking about" he said haughtily.

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone that you're afraid of ghosts"

"I am not afraid of ghosts. A Malfoy isn't afraid of anything"

"If you say so" I provoked, flashing a toothy smile for added effect.

He glared daggers at me before turning to dig into the feast that had appeared before us. After some time he spoke up and asked for my name.

"Ariana Montaine. Why? Adding me to your list of enemies?"

He smirked at that. "Father always said it's important to know your enemies"

"And keep them closer than friends" I agreed with a sly grin.

"Montaine, huh?" he muttered to himself as if trying to recall if he'd heard of it before. "Foreign pure-blood?"

"French" I nodded simply, not keen on delving into my family roots.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy; and these are Crabbe and Goyle" he said, indicating towards the two burly boys seated on his other side. The two mumbled their greetings through the load of food stuffed in their cheeks.

"What is it with you Slytherins and blood purity anyhow?"

"You're a Slytherin too the last I checked. I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you, filthy Mudbloods, half-breeds and blood-traitors. They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Imagine, some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get their letter"

"Don't use that word with me" I growled in a warning tone. Raised by Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva, I didn't share the prejudice most pure-bloods still held. Besides, I couldn't help thinking I was probably some sort of half-breed myself with my Veela origins.

"I can say whatever I want" he sneered. "Mudblood. Mudblood. Mudblood" he repeated, punctuating each time by closing the distance between us till he was all up in my face, his grey eyes challenging.

I clenched my fist, resisting the urge to sock him right there in front of the whole school, detention be damned. I didn't need Professor Trelawney's premonitions to know that we were not going to get along in the slightest.


	3. Chapter 2

"What about this one?"

I groaned in frustration. I was tackling my schoolwork in the Slytherin common room when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had interrupted my peace. They had kept annoyingly close to me ever since the Sorting and exploited every chance to get under my skin. I was not one to take their bullying docilely and we'd squabble incessantly to the point that even Professors knew better than to seat us anywhere within certain proximity of each other. Oddly enough the more I retaliated, the more Malfoy seemed to be enjoying himself.

Today Crabbe and Goyle had pestered me to help them with their schoolwork until I finally relented, hoping they'd leave me alone after. What I wasn't aware of was their definition of 'help' was rather different from mine.

"Are you going to ask for my answer for every question, Goyle?"

"But you said you'd help us"

"Exactly, I said help, not feed them to you"

"Can I borrow this?" Crabbe asked, holding up my Transfiguration essay.

"No" I said, snatching it out of his grasp. "Do you honestly think Professor McGonagall is daft not to notice if our essays were identical?"

"I could change it so she won't"

 _But you'd have to have brains to do that,_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

Fortunately Malfoy had refused any help with his and was managing on his own. Alas he wasn't the sort to remain quiet while doing so. He kept going on about how good he was at Quidditch and how he was looking forward to our first Flying Class with Gryffindor later in the day so he could show them how good he was.

 _Brilliant, now I am really looking forward to flying lessons, one can never get enough of Malfoy's self-absorption after all._

…

I greeted Ron, Harry and Hermione as we stood in line with the brooms at our feet.

Hermione and I had become rather good friends since we practically lived in the library, when I wasn't busy getting into trouble that is. Initially put off by my first impression of her know-it-all attitude and unnecessary enthusiasm to answer every question in class, I appreciated her unpretentious candour, sharing her love for books. Ron and Harry however, were still a little apprehensive of me. They haven't had the best impression of Slytherins after all.

"Up!" everyone shouted, our right hands stretched over our brooms as instructed by Madam Hooch.

My broom flew into my hand instantly, as did Harry's and Malfoy's though we were the few who did. I chuckled as Hermione's rolled about a little on the ground and she shot me a withering glare.

The class went on uneventfully after that until Neville lost control of his broom resulting in a broken wrist. Madam Hooch had gone off to take him to the hospital wing when it all started - Malfoy spotted Neville's Remembrall on the ground where it must've fallen out of his pocket and picked it up.

"Give that back here" Harry demanded and Malfoy flashed him a nasty smile in return.

I sighed. _Here we go again._

We were barely two weeks into the year and already it was no secret that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy did not get along. They made my strife with Malfoy look like a walk in the park – though we bickered and fought, it always lacked the intense hatred I saw in the two.

"Harry, please don't start" I implored, coming to stand between the two boys who were still glaring at each other.

"I won't if he gives it back"

"Expect me to take orders from you now, Potter?"

"Malfoy, please just give it back" I asked cautiously less I set him off any more than he already was.

"You know, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect…" he said, ignoring me. "How about up a tree?" he suggested before flying off with it.

Despite our protests, Harry mounted his broom and flew after him. We watched as he caught the Remembrall rather spectacularly after Malfoy had thrown it into the air. However, he was swiftly reprimanded and carted off by Aunt Minerva upon landing safely on the ground.

It was later known that Harry had been made Seeker of the Gryffindor team which made Malfoy despise him even more.

…

Christmas was just around the corner and everyone was looking forward to going home for the holidays. Well, mostly everyone.

The last school-week before Christmas, a group of the them were gathered in the common room discussing their holiday plans, some like Pansy Parkinson were boasting about their Christmas presents and party invitations. I tuned them out, concentrating instead on a copy of 'The Monster Book of Monsters' I had in my lap which I had borrowed from Fred.

 _~ Flashback_

 _I followed Harry, Ron and Hermione as we carefully made our way through the stands. They had gotten over their initial weariness of me and after the troll incident with Hermione they'd warmed up to her as well. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw match had yet to begin but the stands were already bursting with students from every House._

" _Harry!" someone called out and I saw a boy waving us over. He had flaming red hair and resembled Ron a little and I could only guess that they were related. "Over here!" another boy hollered from beside him, a mirror image of the first._

 _We weaved towards them and sat down in the seats they had saved for us._

" _Who's your friend, Ronniekins?" one of them asked, addressing Ron though his eyes were on me. When our eyes met he flashed me a charming grin._

" _Yea, aren't you going to introduce us?" asked the other with an equally cheeky smile._

" _Really now, Ronniekins"_

" _Where are your manners?"_

" _Mum would be livid"_

" _Disappointed"_

" _Were you planning on keeping her all to yourself now?"_

" _Clearly"_

" _We don't blame you, she's quite a looker"_

" _Yea, admit it, you think so too"_

" _Look at him turning all red, George"_

" _Couldn't deny it now even if he tri-"_

" _Shut it!" Ron shouted. The twins glanced at each other then burst out laughing at Ron's now rather red ears._

" _Ariana Montaine, pleased to make your acquaintance. But please call me Ari, everyone does" I interrupted, coming to Ron's rescue._

" _I'm Fred"_

" _And I'm George"_

" _Or maybe I'm George"_

" _Please don't do this to me" I pleaded, half-jokingly._

 _They laughed, taking pity on me and introduced themselves properly. I took the seat between Fred and Hermione while we waited for the match to start._

" _You play?" he asked._

" _A little, got my first broomstick last year. First-years aren't allowed our own brooms in school though so I haven't practiced much"_

 _He nodded understandingly. "We played back home a lot, mostly Ron and our sister Ginny. Our brother Charlie used to be a Seeker but he's in Romania most of the time. George and I are Beaters. You?"_

" _Chaser, but I've tried for Seeker a couple of times too"_

" _You any good? Cause we only let the good ones play with us" he quipped._

" _You'll have to wait and see I suppose. We might even play against each other one day"_

" _May the better team win"_

" _Then we'd lose for sure"_

 _He laughed heartily at that. "So what's a decent girl like you doing in Slytherin?"_

" _You have something against Slytherins?"_

" _Usually I'd say yes in a heartbeat, but I'm willing to make an exception in your case" he said brazenly winking at me._

" _You wouldn't happen to be flirting with me now would you, Fred Weasley?" I gasped overdramatically in mock incredulity._

" _Only if you want me to" was his audacious reply._

" _Shame on you, preying on eleven year olds" I admonished._

" _Never too young to start I'd say" he said with another cheeky grin and I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. I must've had a funny expression on my face because he broke into a fit of laughter. I laughed along, feeling lighter than I had in days._

 _~ End of flashback_

Impressed with my knowledge of the castle's hidden passageways and secret workings - I grew up in the castle after all and dare say I knew it as well as Filch did, if not better, they had recruited me into their little team. We've been best friends ever since, it almost felt like I had grown up with them all along, pulling pranks and creating a great load of mischief much to Aunt Minerva's chagrin. I smiled to myself at the memory of some of them until a familiar voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"I feel sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home" Malfoy said.

"Er… Wh- what about you, Ari?" Miles Bletchley stuttered, blushing furiously when I looked up at the sound of my name and made eye contact with him.

"I happen to be one of those unwanted people staying for Christmas actually" I said, looking pointedly at Malfoy.

Daphne Greengrass turned pale, Theodore Nott started rubbing his forehead like he had a headache coming on and Blaise Zabini groaned softly while the rest fell silent. They knew the beginning of a Malfoy-Montaine fight when they saw one and nobody wanted to get caught in the crossfire. Parkinson had tried to interfere once, taking Malfoy's side of course -it had not been pretty.

"Well you'll have Saint Potter and those blood-traitor Weasleys so you lot can create your own happy family here" he mocked.

"And it'll be more of a family than you'll ever know"

"Because we wouldn't have such riffraff in our family"

"Pure-blood titles, a fancy manor and wealthy parents who spoil you rotten does not necessarily make it a family" I countered.

"Do NOT insult my family!" he shouted, jumping up from his seat and stalking angrily towards me.

Now anyone with any real sense would have apologized and left it at that, especially knowing who his family was but then again I'd never been a stickler for that sort of thing, pricks were pricks whether they were pure-blooded or otherwise and needed to be put in their place, in my opinion.

"I never said it was your family now, did I? It could've been any rich old pure-blood family" I said smugly, well aware that I was playing with fire.

"Get out" he bit out to our audience though his eyes never left mine. Nobody moved, arrested by their curiosity and riveted with our argument to heed the fury underlying in his tone.

"I said OUT!" he roared. They scrambled over each other out of the dungeons quickly, leaving us to ourselves.

"You will not insult my family ever again, ESPECIALLY in front of an audience. Do I make myself clear?" he said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"It's not like I specifically mentioned it was YOUR family per se"

"Don't give me cheek, it was implied and you know it! Think you're so clever do you? Well, what do you know about family since you've never had one!"

I froze at his words and the colour drained from my face which he took as a sign to forge on.

"I did some snooping of my own, see, Father is a school governor. What were you, eight, when your parents were killed? That's why you're staying for Christmas aren't you? You've got nowhere else to go" he said with a twisted smile.

 _No. That's not true. Hogwarts is my home. Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus, the portraits in the hallways, the ghosts, they are my family._

 ** _They didn't have any choice but to take you in, not after what happened with your parents._**

 _That's not true._

 ** _Leaving you with any other wizarding family would have put them in danger too. Look what happened to your parents._**

I was mildly aware that Malfoy was still speaking but the voices in my head seemed to drown out any insults he was hurling my way.

 _Stop it._

 ** _Don't you remember how they looked like as the life left their eyes? Don't you feel guilty? Do you think they would allow it to happen to anyone else?_**

 _It wasn't my fault._

 ** _If it wasn't because of you, the Grindelwalds wouldn't have come for them…_**

 _It's not my fault._

 **… _wouldn't have tortured them. They'd still be alive now._**

 _Please, stop._

 ** _If you had not wavered, you could have saved one of them._**

 _No, he would've killed them both either way._

 ** _Who is to say for sure? Sometimes the sacrifice of one has to be made for the betterment of many. He was right when he said your hesitation will cost you. You have no one to blame but yourself._**

"Shut up!"

Draco Malfoy flinched in surprise at her outburst. The vase on the mantelpiece shattered and the fireplace flared, fire licked out from the metal grating in a wave. Then as quickly as it had happened, the fire flowed backwards into the hearth as if sucked back by an invisible wind. A pregnant silence fell upon them.

 _What the bloody hell just happened?_

He glanced nervously at the fireplace which was now crackling tamely.

 _Did she do that?_

He stared at the slightly trembling girl before him. The firelight caught in her liquid gold eyes shining with unshed tears and he found that he could not tear his eyes away.

"You don't know what you're talking about" she whispered. "So don't you dare speak as if you do, there are some lines that even you do not cross, Draco Malfoy"

A tear slid down her cheek and she swiped it away fiercely with the back of her hand, turning on her heel and headed to the girls' dormitories. He watched her go, feeling an unfamiliar pang of guilt but snuffed it out vehemently.


	4. Chapter 3

I awoke early Christmas morning to an empty room - the others had already left for the holidays. I removed the Silencing Charm I had placed over my bed and got dressed. It was the first spell I had made sure to master; still plagued by violent nightmares of my parents' death, I couldn't risk my dorm-mates overhearing my talking in my sleep. The common room was deserted and quiet as a grave which I didn't mind in the slightest. I grabbed my bag and headed out to the headmaster's office.

"Happy Christmas, Unc… Professor Dumbledore" I corrected myself quickly before handing him a small square red package tied with a green and gold ribbon. I had made it a point to call Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus by their title as Professors now that I was a student, although old habits were proving hard to break behind closed doors. He smiled gently at me in response before unwrapping it, lifting a pair of purple woollen socks with small golden moons on it.

"One can never have enough socks, right?" I teased lightly.

He chuckled and thanked me before handing me a square box.

I opened it to find a beautiful silver locket nestled within.

"It was your mother's" he said, his blue eyes twinkling kindly.

I gingerly lifted it up, running my fingers lovingly over the Montaine family crest etched onto its surface. I opened the locket to find a picture of my parents and my three year old self laughing and running in the snow. I was barely aware of the tear that escaped down my cheek.

"I don't deserve it" I whispered brokenly.

"Ahh, but you do" he insisted. "You have and always will be, first and foremost their daughter, no matter what or who tries to tell you otherwise. Your parents loved you very much"

I nodded dumbly, not trusting myself to speak.

"On another note, I understand that the dungeons can be a rather cold and depressing place during the winter. For that, you are more than welcome to return to your old residence adjoining Professor McGonagall's office or mine for the holidays, if you'd like"

As I had not been officially enrolled as a student in Hogwarts, I was not allowed to stay in the student dormitories before this. Instead, Aunt Minerva had fashioned my room from her own office with an Undetectable Extension Charm. Uncle Albus had made one for me, extending from his own after finding me asleep there countless times talking to Fawkes or pouring over the numerous interesting trinkets and books he kept in his office.

"Thank you, I'd like that very much"

…

Later that morning, I sat in the Great Hall alone, my breakfast untouched on the table before me as I stared at the happy trio moving in my locket. After leaving the headmaster's office I had gone to hand Aunt Minerva her present – a small vase of flowers for her desk, charmed to bloom all year round, receiving a foldaway telescope from her in return.

Ron and Harry entered a moment later with Fred, George and a reluctant Percy in tow, all wearing identical sweaters in different colours. After exchanging Christmas greetings, I handed each of them their presents – a large box of Chocolate Frogs each for Ron and Percy, Quidditch gloves for Harry and a 'Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts' book for Fred and George. I had already given Hermione hers before she'd gone home for the holidays – an enchanted self-inking quill.

To my surprise I had also gotten a Christmas gift from Mrs Weasley, apparently the twins had been telling her about me whenever they wrote home. It was likely that she had recognised my name, being in the Order she must've known about my parents too though I kept that bit to myself. My very own Weasley jumper as they called it, was a lovely grey with a golden A on it.

We spent the rest of the day together, having a snowball fight, playing Wizards Chess, eating and merrymaking. It was the best Christmas I had had in a long time.

…

It was after the holidays one evening that I was sneaking into the Gryffindor common room with Fred and George when I overheard a familiar voice whispering excitedly, "I never thought to look in here! I got this out of the library for a bit of light reading"

"That's light reading?" another recognisable voice asked.

I signalled for the twins to go on without me while I crept up behind the trio and peered over their heads as Hermione was hurriedly flipping the pages of an enormous book.

"What are you lot looking for anyways?" I said suddenly, causing all three to jump in their seats.

"Oh, it's just you, Ari"

"You scared us"

"And how did you get in here?"

"Fred and George" I answered simply before raising an eyebrow suspiciously at their edginess. "What funny business are you up to now?"

"Remember that trapdoor we told you about? The one guarded by the three-headed dog named Fluffy?"

"Well, we know that whatever that thing is guarding is somehow related to Nicolas Flamel, but we've been having some trouble finding more information"

"You mean the alchemist?" I enquired and the trio stared at me dumbfounded, even Hermione who had stopped flipping pages.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What do you know about Nicolas Flamel?"

"Not much really, just what I've read about before. He's the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, which he uses to make an elixir for immortality for himself and his wife"

"We could've just asked Ari in the first place" Ron moaned.

"You don't honestly think they'd keep something as valuable as the Philosopher's Stone in Hogwarts do you?" I enquired dubiously.

"Why not? It's the safest place there is with Dumbledore around"

"And we know Snape wants to get his hands on it"

"That's ridiculous, he's a Hogwarts teacher" I dissented.

"Who used to be in leagues with You-Know-Who"

"Well, Professor Dumbledore seems to trust him so that should be good enough for all of us" I insisted.

…

I looked up as Malfoy walked in with Crabbe and Goyle, all looking roughed up. I overheard enough of their waning conversation to deduce that they had gotten into a scuffle with Ron and Neville.

We hadn't exchanged a word with each other since Christmas. Ridiculous as it may seem, I felt a little guilty for ripping into him the way I did. Though his words had triggered bad memories, he didn't know what had really happened the night my parents were murdered. He wasn't to blame for it and he had probably been speaking out of spite and ignorance as usual. Malfoy was just being Malfoy after all and I should've known better than to let his words get to me so easily. Strangely enough he had been avoiding me like the plague since then. It was as if we had an unspoken pact of silence, not that I particularly cared either way but the black eye he was sporting was simply too tempting to pass up.

"Walked into a wall or something, Malfoy?" I goaded with a sickly-sweet smile.

He didn't answer, checking his reflection in the mirror and waved Crabbe and Goyle back to their dormitory.

"Shouldn't you get that looked at by Madam Pomfrey?" I tried again only to receive more silence. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked over. There was an unexpected twinge of pity when I saw the state he was in – a bruised eye and split lip, Ron must have dealt him a pretty good one.

I sighed. "Let's have a look" I moved closer but he swatted my hand away.

"Do you want me to make it better or not? Or would you rather pay Madam Pomfrey a visit and have her report you for brawling with another student?" I scolded.

He mumbled something inaudible under his breath but allowed me to prod gently at the darkened patch. He jerked away when I applied more pressure but I grabbed onto his chin, holding him firmly in place and shushing him. He fell unusually silent, staring at me as I continued my ministrations, examining for other injuries as well.

 _Strange,_ I thought as I met his gaze. _I never noticed what lovely eyes he had. At first glance they are grey but during winter they look like frozen silver. And sometimes depending on the way the light hits them, they appear blue. And when he's really furious, they are almost the colour of graphite._

 ** _Liar, how would you know that if you haven't noticed before?_**

I mentally shook myself, mortified at the realisation that I had in fact taken such notice. I took a step back to put some distance between us and withdrew my wand. "Episkey" I chanted. He checked himself in the mirror after that, prodding tenderly at the places where his injuries had been.

I shifted nervously. "Listen, Malfoy, I just wanted to say…" _Why am I apologizing to Malfoy anyway? I can't believe I'm doing this._ "…I'm sorry about what happened before Christmas. You were inexcusably horrid but I shouldn't have snapped the way I did. My parents' death is still a sensitive thing for me so I sort of lost it"

He gawked at me, uncharacteristically at a loss for words giving me the impression that he had never received a sincere apology before. "I…" he started before clearing his throat. "Well, I accept your apology" he said loftily. "And your…" he paused as if trying to find the right words. "…services" he finally said, gesturing vaguely to the eye I had just healed. He shifted awkwardly for a moment like he had more to say on the matter before seeming to think otherwise and simply walked away without another word.

 _I suppose that means 'thank you' in Malfoy language,_ I smiled to myself.


	5. Chapter 4

It was the same as always.

We sat by the fire, my mother reading to me while my father sifted through his paperwork from the office. Suddenly there was a loud bang and my parents jumped from their seats with their wands quickly drawn, exchanging a look.

"Elise, take her upstairs. Alert the Order"

My mother nodded, picking me up without hesitation. She swiftly casted her Patronus and sent it off to the Order. We had barely made it out of the living room when the front door exploded. I peeked over her shoulder as two men dressed in black entered our home and began duelling with my father.

"Allard!" my mother shouted.

"Go!"

My mother ran upstairs to my bedroom, casting a quick spell to reveal a hidden panel in the wall and put me safely within the small confinement space. "No matter what happens, promise me you will stay here" she ordered and I nodded feebly in response. " _Je t aime mon cherie_ " she said, kissing me on the forehead before sealing me in.

The door must have been enchanted for I could still see out of it almost like a two-way mirror. Before my mother could leave the room, the men walked in, levitating my father between them effortlessly. One of the men, the older of the two, disarmed my mother in a flash then stayed by the door, leaning casually against its frame. His eyes however remained alert. The other smiled maliciously, pointing his wand at them while they writhed on the floor in pain.

"Papa! Mama!" I screamed but it was impossible to hear me through the charms and wards around the hidden room. I searched for a doorknob but finding none, threw my weight upon the door. It wouldn't budge.

"I will only ask you one more time, where is she?" the man asked in a low voice giving them a moments reprieve from his torture.

"Somewhere beyond your reach" my father gasped out through uneven breaths.

"We'll see about that"

There was more screaming and I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears trying to block them out.

"STOP!" I screeched and the tiny door flew off its hinges.

Four pairs of eyes stared at me and the tormentor smiled. Moonlight bathed in from the window and I could make out his face more clearly. He had shoulder-length silvery-blonde hair and large blue eyes which contrasted sharply with his dark coat. He would have been quite handsome, like an angel if his face wasn't twisted in that sadistic smile.

"How wonderful for you to join us, my dear"

"Leave" I commanded, which seemed to amuse him even more.

"Run" my mother choked out.

"Be quiet when I am speaking" the man barked, backhanding her harshly.

"Don't touch Mama!" I shouted and the window behind him shattered, the curtains set ablaze with fire.

He laughed and applauded. "Splendid! Talented little thing isn't she, Father? A fitting heir indeed"

He put out the fire with a wave of his wand then turned to me, stooping to meet my eye. He studied me for a moment, his gaze wandering over my hair and face. "Come" he said, offering his hand. When I did not respond, he pulled me towards him roughly then turned me to face my parents who were now hovering in mid-air. "Time for your first lesson" he whispered in my ear before he rose to his full height behind me. "Tell me, do you love your Papa or Mama more?" he asked, keeping both his hands on my shoulders. "Perhaps if you answered me truthfully, I may consider sparing the one of your choosing"

"Don't listen to his lies, Ari" my father said fiercely.

"Sometimes the sacrifice of one has to be made for the betterment of others. I am giving you the opportunity to decide, sacrifice only one and you and the parent of your choosing will be free to live the rest of your lives happily. The choice is yours. You can either save one or lose both"

I contemplated what he had said. It was impossible to choose, they were my parents and I loved them both. _But if you could possibly save even one them, shouldn't you?,_ a voice said. My bottom lip trembled involuntarily as I fought the urge to cry in desperation.

"Can you feel it? The power you hold in your hands now - the power over life and death, to take it away with a single word. Doesn't it feel magnificent?"

I remained silent, tears falling steadily down my cheeks.

"Do what you will with us but leave her be" my father said.

"She will never be yours" my mother croaked in a hoarse voice.

"She already is. For eight long years you have kept her from me but no more. She cannot hide from me or the power that runs through her veins"

 _What is he talking about? Please, I don't want this._

"Which will it be, my dear?"

I shook my head once again and his patience ran thin.

"I believe I have been more than gracious to you, but do not test me. I will count to five and you will answer or they will both die"

"One"

"Don't listen to him, Ari"

"No matter what happens, you are not to blame, _mon cherie,_ you understand? _"_

"Silence!" he roared, casting a spell on my parents to muzzle them.

I looked to my father on the right, then back to my mother on the left. _How could I possibly?_

"If words are difficult, all you need to do is point, child"

I lifted my index finger and stared at it. My finger trembled slightly as I hovered between my parents. _I can't do it,_ I thought, balling my hands into fists.

"Two"

 ** _They will die if you don't._**

 _He is asking me to kill my own parent!_

"Three"

 ** _They will die either way. The least you could do is spare one of them. If you can't save both of them, why not settle with one? For the greater good as he said._**

"Four"

I felt sick in the stomach as I unfurled an unsteady finger and hesitated.

The older man straightened abruptly. "Edmonde" he called warningly. Suddenly there were flashes of light and loud popping sounds as members of the Order Apparated and infiltrated the house.

"Your time is up and so is theirs" the man named Edmonde said. There was a flash of green and my parents bodies fell to the floor with a loud thud, unmoving. "Remember what your hesitation has cost you" he laughed as I ran to them, tears falling uncontrollably, only vaguely aware of arms encircling me protectively amidst the exchange of curses and shouts. Their lifeless eyes stared back at me and I screamed till my voice gave out.

…

I awoke with a start causing the volume on my lap to fall onto the floor with a thud. I had fallen asleep on the couch which was now dark and cold, the roaring fireplace from before snuffed out sometime while I was asleep. My heart was pounding wildly and I buried my face in my hands, resting my elbows on my knees and leaning over, trying to calm my breathing. I stayed there in complete silence until I heard a creak to my right.

I glanced up as a figure creeped past and out through the secret stone wall. The light from a torch in the hallway illuminated a glint of white-blonde hair that I would've recognised anywhere. He clearly hadn't seen me on his way out. I knew it was well past our curfew and he was going to get the whole House into trouble if he was caught. He wasn't half as sneaky as the twins or I so the odds were definitely not in our favour. It was against my better judgement to follow him, after all, what was worse than one Slytherin out of bed, but two. My curiosity got the better of me and I found myself following him stealthily through the dim, quiet corridors.

…

"Malfoy" I hissed under my breath.

He jumped at the sound of his name almost missing a step up the tallest Astronomy tower but relaxed visibly when he realized it was only me. "What are you doing here? Go away" he whispered back harshly.

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Mind your own business"

"It becomes my business when you're going to cost our House points"

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black"

"At least I'm not dim-witted enough to get caught, Mr Kettle"

"How dare you-"

"On the contrary, Ms Montaine, both of you will be costing your House points" a voice spoke up. We turned in panic to see a very disapproving Professor McGonagall in a tartan dressing gown and a hairnet standing at the top of the steps with her hands on her hips.

 _Bloody fantastic._

Malfoy started spouting some nonsense about Harry smuggling a dragon off the tower tonight but she was hearing none of it. She dragged him forcefully by the ear, hauling him off with her for detention, while a single reproachful glare was enough for me to follow behind her obediently.

"While I must say I'm not entirely surprised that Mr Malfoy is here on some cock-and-bull story Mr Potter himself no doubt must've made up, I believed you to have more sense than that. Twenty points from Slytherin"

"Twenty!?"

"Each!"

"Each!? But I didn't even do anythi-"

"Ariana Dawne Montaine, one more peep from you and it'll be fifty"

As I followed her down the steps I bumped into something hard and could have sworn I heard a muffled grunt although there was nothing there but thin air. On a hunch I reached my hand out, knowing I probably looked ridiculous and grasped the air. To my shock a silky material brushed against the palm of my hand and I caught a glimpse of Harry and Hermione looking like deer caught in headlights with a crate between them. We shared a quick look of understanding before I rushed after the Professor and Malfoy.

Which was why I was surprised to find out that they were serving detention with Malfoy and myself; turns out they were caught by Filch shortly after delivering the dragon to Charlie's friends.


	6. Chapter 5

"So you're saying you've gotten permission to enter the Forbidden Forest?"

I nodded as the twins walked me towards Hagrid's.

"Wicked" they chimed simultaneously and I recognised the all too familiar glint of mischief in their eyes.

"Hagrid's chased us away from there more times than we can count"

"I heard there are all sorts of things in there"

"Werewolves even"

"Oh no you don't, I know what you two are trying to do. I am not helping you into the Forest"

"All you have to do is cover for us, though you'd hardly need to"

"Yea, you'd barely notice we were there"

"We can be discreet when we want to, you know"

"And earn myself more detention? Not to mention you two have probably gotten enough detentions to last you till NEWTs. I still get the chills remembering your mother's last Howler. I mean, did you really have to send her that toilet seat?"

"You'll get used to them"

"She always comes around"

"Loves us too much"

"And it was her brilliant idea"

"We had to show our appreciation"

"Besides, as I recall you were in on that one too"

"Well, how was I to know you'd actually send it to her?" I retorted hotly.

We had arrived at Hagrid's by now. I was early, but seeing the smoke rising from his chimney I knew he was in so I knocked on the door.

"Ah, Ari, 'yer a wee early" he greeted, letting me in pass him jovially before he spotted the twins behind me.

"Fred, George" he nodded cordially but continued to eye them warily. "Appreciate 'yer walkin' Ari ere' but 'yer best be gettin' back now"

"Oh come on, Hagrid"

"We came all this way"

"And we could use a warm fire"

"Or some tea"

"And your rock cakes, if you've got any"

"Just until the rest arrive"

I saw Hagrid hesitate. He was fond of the twins and their jokes as most Professors were though they usually caused loads of trouble that it would be a crime not to hand them detentions.

"You may be able to sweet-talk your way past Hagrid but that won't work on me" I intervened, coming to his rescue. He looked somewhat relieved and I gave him a reassuring smile. "Go on now" I shooed them off.

"And to think we walked you all the way"

"A load of good that did us"

"Oh stop your whining, you walked me out here to try your luck sneaking into the Forest and you know it"

"You can be a real witch sometimes, you know. Get it, Fred?" They nudged each other and started laughing, slapping high-fives as I rolled my eyes and fought the smile that threatened to creep onto my face.

"Oh come on, Ari"

"You know it was funny"

I groaned in defeat, unable to keep a straight face any longer. "Get out of here you two before I show you what a witch I really can be" I said laughingly.

They grinned cheekily before bidding me goodbye.

"Spent half me life chasin' those two away from the Forest" Hagrid spoke up after they had gone.

"Sometimes I can't decide whether they're very brave or just extremely reckless" I commented, unable to hide the affectionate smile that surfaced. I didn't have to wait long before the others arrived and Hagrid gathered us just beyond the Forest.

"The Forest? We can't go in there at night! There's all sorts of things in there, werewolves I've hear" Malfoy protested and I heard the hint of fear in his voice.

"So there are things that a Malfoy is scared of" I teased. "Other than ghosts" I continued in a lower voice so only he heard.

"Shut up" he snapped.

Hagrid explained that there was a wounded unicorn in the Forest and our job was to help find the poor creature. We split up – Hermione and Harry were with Hagrid while I went with Malfoy, Neville and Fang. I walked ahead, lighting the way and we trudged along uneventfully until Malfoy decided to sneak up behind Neville and grab him as a joke. Neville had been so startled that he sent up red sparks immediately. Within moments Hagrid appeared and upon finding out what had happened reprimanded Malfoy sharply. He then switched Harry with Neville instead.

We set off, walking deeper and deeper into the Forest with Harry walking ahead, Malfoy and I side-by-side while Fang brought up the rear. We followed a trail of unicorn blood until we saw something bright pearly white gleaming on the ground – a unicorn, dead.

"Be careful, Harry" I said as he passed me the light and I held it up as he took a step towards the unicorn. A rustling sound in the bushes made us all freeze. A hooded figure emerged out of the shadows, crawling across the ground towards the unicorn and began to drink its blood. I could almost feel evil radiating off it and the hairs on the back of my neck prickled in fear.

"AAAARGH!" Malfoy screamed and bolted, dragging me by the hand along with him and Fang on our heels.

"Wait!" I shouted as we crashed noisily through the Forest. "We can't just leave him there!"

"Potter can take care of himself!" Malfoy argued, his voice laced with fear.

"Malfoy!" I protested before tripping over a tree root and bringing him to a halt. Fang ran ahead into the Forest without even a backward glance at us.

"You go back then. Go on. I'm getting the hell out of here"

"You're asking me to go back there by myself?" I blinked at him incredulously.

"If you are so keen on dying be my guest but don't expect me go along with you"

"Fine, you coward, see how you like making your way out by yourself!" I spat and ran off.

…

He stood frozen in his spot as she disappeared out of sight. The trees seemed to rustle eerily around him and he felt himself shiver as panic set in with the realisation that he was alone in the Forest. A twig snapped somewhere behind him and he whirled around staring into the darkness, seeing nothing.

"Wa… wait for me!" he yelled, running in the direction that she had gone.

…

She ran through the Forest instinctually with her wand illuminating the way, calling Harry's name until she spotted him with Hermione and Hagrid from a distance. Just as she made her way towards them, she heard footsteps behind her and someone grabbed onto her robes. She caught a flash of blonde hair in the darkness.

"So, decided to come along huh?"

"Shut up"

…

Ariana sat at the Slytherin table between Theo and Daphne during the end-of-year feast. The Great Hall was already decked out with Slytherin colours to celebrate their winning the House Cup for the seventh year in a row.

She gave Harry an encouraging smile as he walked in and slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She had also gone to visit him at the hospital wing with others and he had told them everything about Quirrell, Voldemort and the Stone.

When the points were announced, her table exploded in cheers and somewhere to her right Malfoy banged his goblet. Until of course, Professor Dumbledore awarded some late points to Gryffindor. After the speech was over, she went over to congratulate her Gryffindor friends, ignoring several dirty looks from her House.

…

She watched as the fleet of boats carrying the other students sailed across the lake, hoping none of the others would notice her absence. She would miss them dearly but it filled her with a sense of purpose to look forward to the next year; being a student in Hogwarts had been everything she had ever hoped it would be and more, so much more.

She turned at a sound behind her and smiled at the familiar tabby cat by the door.

"So do I get to call you Aunt Minerva now?"


	7. Chapter 6

1992 (Second-year)

Ariana sat sandwiched between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, her head buried in a book while digging into her breakfast. They had double Potions together today and Ron and Harry were desperately trying to finish their essay, scribbling furiously. Hermione was nagging them as always, her own essay completed and lay neatly in front of her.

"It'll only take a moment, Ari" she said turning to me.

"Why do you need her to check your essay when you know you've done it perfectly?" Ron grumbled and I secretly seconded his opinion.

I gave in nevertheless, knowing she would badger me till I did and picked up her essay, reading through it quickly. I had gotten used to receiving requests to check on other students' schoolwork, it was no secret that I was top of the year last term. Ron was right though, as always Hermione's work was immaculate. Her work was always the easiest for me as she rarely made mistakes. I handed it back to her.

"It's perfect, Hermione, really. You might want to specify a silver knife for crushing the Sopophorous Beans though, I mean, if you want to get really finicky about it. But I'm sure Snape wouldn't-"

She was already correcting her essay before I could finish the sentence. _Typical_ , I thought, rolling my eyes.

I went back to my book. Too engrossed in it, I jumped unexpectedly when something heavy landed over my shoulders. I looked up to see the Weasley twins, each with an arm slung over me wearing matching mischievous grins.

"Say Georgie, I could've sworn the Gryffindor table used to be right here"

"Could've sworn Gryffindors wore red and gold too"

"So it's either this one didn't get the message"

"Or we have a snake in our midst"

"Must've lost its way"

"The poor thing"

"Blind perhaps"

"Colour-blind maybe"

I glowered at them as best I could, though I couldn't quite conceal the upward tug of my lips at their humour. I adored the twins and they knew it, often playing it to their full advantage. George chuckled and Fred ruffled my hair before they sat down on either side of me; Fred forcefully nudging Ron aside and spilling some ink over his Potions essay.

"Oh now you've done it, you git! Reckon Snape's in a blinding mood today and let us off without detention? Like he needs more reason to take our points and hate us"

"Like you had anything on there worth reading anyways" Fred said dismissively. Ron looked like he was about to explode when he noticed the ink had magically cleared itself up and his essay was as it was before.

"Calm down, Ron" I said, putting my wand away.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked as Ron gaped at his essay in disbelief.

"Do what?"

"Say, think you could make my essay finish itself?" I heard Ron ask.

"That was non-verbal magic, wasn't it? I thought they don't start teaching that till at least sixth year" Hermione pressed, ignoring Ron.

I made a noncommittal noise which seemed to perturb her more. Thankfully Harry interrupted, reminding us of the time as we packed our belongings and rushed to the dungeons for Potions with Snape.

…

"Ms Montaine, a word after class" Snape said, earning me pitying glances from Daphne and Theo next to me and sniggers from Parkinson and Malfoy's clique a row behind. Our little adventure in the Forbidden Forest last year had done little to deter them from ganging up against me. "You too, Mr Malfoy" Snape said before walking back to the front of the class. Malfoy sputtered in disbelief and I stuck my tongue out childishly at him.

We waited till everyone else had filed out of the class before heading towards Snape's desk.

"I am to inform that the both of you will be joining the Quidditch team this year as Seeker and Chaser. I expect you to report to Mr Flint for practice this afternoon. I expect no less than your full commitment to winning the Quidditch Cup"

"Her? But she's a-" Malfoy protested indignantly.

"BOTH of you" Snape repeated with finality in his tone indicating the matter was not to be pursued further before dismissing us.

"You were saying? I'm a…?" I asked as we walked back towards the common room.

"A girl. Imagine, girls and Quidditch? The pitch is no place for a girl"

"Right, cause only lazy sods whose fathers can afford to make generous donations belong there"

He bristled at my underhanded jab. "Watch your mouth, Montaine. I am perfectly capable and the team should consider themselves lucky to have me around this year"

"Please, I could fly circles around you any day"

"We'll see about that"

"Is that a challenge?"

"What if it is?"

"Good, cause I'm all for it. Unless you're afraid of losing, to a girl no less but I wouldn't hold it against you" I said, pretending to examine my nails coolly.

"As if, I was merely thinking it would be a pity if you were take a nasty tumble and ruin your already unfortunate face. I was merely being gracious, allowing you the time to reconsider"

I rolled my eyes. "That's sweet of you, Malfoy but you needn't worry about me. The one with the highest points during the Gryffindor game wins. If I win, you'll acknowledge that I am the superior player in public no less and accept my position on the team without further complaint"

"And if I win you'll quit the team and be my personal slave the rest of the year"

I frowned. "That doesn't seem like a fair wager now is it?"

He smirked fiendishly. "Right, cause we both know how 'fair' I am known to be. Life isn't fair, that's just the reality of it. Of course, you could simply quit the team now and save yourself the humiliation"

I knew it was risky, he was playing Seeker after all, if he caught the Snitch, he'd win for sure. I definitely did not want to be Malfoy's personal slave. But I had to be confident in Harry's abilities as a Seeker as much as I was confident in my own abilities as a Chaser.

"Fine then"

"So, deal?" he offered his hand.

"Deal" I declared as we shook on it.

…

She muttered darkly to herself, trudging along the corridor towards the Gryffindor tower. So engrossed was she in her thoughts that she failed to notice the twins until they slung their arms over her shoulders.

"Something on your mind?"

"I think it's more of someone than something, George"

"How can you tell?" she asked curiously.

"I'm an expert in all things related to you, of course" he said, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "If you're such an expert, who was I thinking of then?"

He pretended to stroke an imaginary beard and hummed thoughtfully. "Well, judging by your expression, the dark mutterings and cursing under your breath, my best guess would be that pale Slytherin git"

She feigned shock and applauded him mockingly. "You're a genius, Fred"

"I know" he grinned, bowing with a flourish.

"What did he do this time?" George asked.

"Challenged each other for the Gryffindor game to see who the better flyer is"

"Sounds like fun. What are the stakes?"

"My slavery for the rest of the year"

"Shall we go a tiny wee bit easier on you for the game then?" George offered half-sympathetically. "Wouldn't want to see our best mate suffering under his rotten thumb now, would we?"

Fred smacked his brother playfully on the shoulder. "As if, she's way too stubborn and prideful for that. On the contrary, I'd say we need to redouble our efforts, George, keep our guards up"

"Gee, thanks Freddie"

…

I plopped myself down between Theo and Blaise and sighed tiredly. Quidditch training had intensified as the Gryffindor game drew closer. I refused to have any part in Flint's underhanded plays so I compensated by training harder than ever. It was a vicious cycle – more training meant less time and energy for schoolwork, incomplete schoolwork, falling asleep in classes and skiving meant more detention and even less time for Quidditch. Between training, schoolwork and detention, I was completely knackered. Regretting my decision not to skip breakfast entirely and catch a few extra minutes of sleep, I resorted to pushing my food about with my fork absentmindedly, my thoughts drifting off to the game due later today, appetite non-existent.

"Still worried about the game later?" Theo asked.

Blaise looked around cautiously. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, Malfoy's been edgy for days too, caught him staring into space a whole hour last night before bed" he proffered consolingly after making sure the boy in question wasn't within earshot.

"You're the best flyer I know, Ari, you needn't worry so much" Daphne chimed in from her place beside Theo.

"I'm not as worried as I am sleep-deprived, really" I muttered. "Honestly, it feels like I could fall asleep standing where I am right now"

"As long as you don't fall asleep on your broom"

"Don't you worry about that, the desire to whop his enormous ego is stronger than any sleep deprivation at least till the end of the game"

"Nervous, Montaine?" a voice drawled obnoxiously as he approached, sitting down across the table with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. He had minor circles under his eyes, the slight discolouration more palpable against his pallor. _Guess I wasn't the only one losing sleep_ , I thought, feeling oddly comforted.

He scowled at my full plate. "You've barely touched your breakfast. You need to eat or the wind might just blow you off your broom before the game even starts. As much as I enjoy an easy win, I thought you'd at least put up more of a struggle to make it worth my while. Guess I was mistaken. But don't worry, I assure you will be well-compensated as my slave" he cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh you needn't concern yourself, I don't intend on losing"


	8. Chapter 7

"Let's think, who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?" Ron asked in mock bafflement, looking pointedly at Hermione.

"If you're talking about Malfoy…"

I caught the end of their conversation as I entered the Gryffindor common room. I had just finished a game of Exploding Snap with Fred and George in their dormitories since they had snuck me in earlier. It happened so often that I wouldn't be completely surprised if the Fat Lady mistook me for one of them by now and even the other Gryffindors weren't at all surprised to find me there anymore. Of course with Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys and a few others like Neville, Alicia, Angelina and Lee behind me, it was no wonder no one had reported me so far.

"Look at his family, the whole lot of them has been in Slytherin so they could easily be the heir" Harry argued.

They hadn't yet noticed me so I hid in the alcove and continued to eavesdrop shamelessly as they plotted. _Malfoy the heir of Slytherin? That's completely ridiculous. He may be a nasty, vile git but he was always more bark than bite. He doesn't have the stomach for it"_

"We need some Polyjuice Potion. That way we can get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realising it's us"

 _Trust Hermione to come up with some brilliant plan,_ I thought wondering how they would pull it off as I slipped past them undetected.

…

I entered the common room one evening to find it occupied by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"… Father says to keep my head down and let the heir get on with it, says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth…"

I gritted my teeth at his choice of words but kept my temper in check, we were in the midst of another cold war and I refused to be the one who yielded first. I was about to head to the girls' dormitories when I saw something queer happen. Crabbe's hair was turning a strangely familiar shade of ginger and Goyle was clutching his forehead in panic. I caught on quickly though Malfoy appeared preoccupied with himself and didn't seem to notice.

At that moment they happened to look up and caught sight of me. _I have a bad feeling about this,_ I thought just before their eyes flitted between me and Malfoy, a wordless plea. "You owe me" I mouthed silently with every intention to throttle them later.

I braced myself and walked up to the prattling boy, planting myself between him and the duo, screening them. "Hey Malfoy, what have you got there?" I attempted to divert his attention. He eyed me apprehensively, no doubt wondering why I had decided to talk to him all of a sudden when we had been diligently avoiding each other since our last match against Gryffindor.

During the rainy match, the Slytherin Chasers had been dominant, taking a 60-0 lead courtesy of yours truly. The twins, who played Beaters for Gryffindor had been aiming Bludgers at me throughout the match which I personally took as a compliment. Despite that, we lost the game as Malfoy had been too distracted insulting Harry, allowing him to catch the Snitch instead. He had been heavily reprimanded by Flint thereafter. It was no consolation that he had lost our bet too.

 _~ Flashback_

" _Hey, Malfoy" I called, marching up to where he was having breakfast in the Great Hall. To my delight, he looked completely miserable. A handful of the older Slytherins were still shooting him bitter glares for his blunder yesterday._

 _His eyes narrowed as he saw me approaching. "What do you want?"_

" _I believe you owe me something, as agreed?" I said grinning widely._

" _It was just a stupid bet, you can't honestly expect me to take it seriously"_

" _You would've taken it seriously if I had been the one to lose. I didn't think someone of as respectable standings as a Malfoy would go back against his word but I guess sometimes even a Malfoy can surprise you" I countered smoothly._

 _He ground his teeth before muttering under his breath, "You're a good player and I accept your position on the team"_

" _I beg your pardon, what did you say? Speak up now"_

 _His eyes burned with hatred but he repeated himself a little louder._

" _I couldn't catch that?" I knew I was pushing it but I couldn't help myself, tormenting him was my most entertaining pastime._

" _I said you're a bloody good player and I accept your position on the team! Did you catch that, Montaine!?" he bellowed, his pale face flushing with colour in his rage. Pin drop silence ensued over the Great Hall as everyone turned to stare at us._

" _Why thank you, Malfoy, I think so too, though it is good to know that you agree"_

" _Bugger off, Montaine" he spat angrily before turning back to his untouched breakfast._

 _I stood there silently, partly to spite him and partly for reasons that made me question my sanity. I counted a second, two and managed up to five before he growled irritably. "What!?"_

" _It was only one game, we'll get them back the next one. Besides, it's unlike you to let others deflate that big ego of yours and honestly it's starting to freak me out"_

 _He opened his mouth to retort but I beat him to it. "If it's any consolation, I think you're a good player despite what Flint said" I flashed him a small smile, amazed to find that I actually meant it; he did possess considerable skill on the broom. After the game his self-assuredness seemed to have taken some damage though I suspected it was mostly from losing to Harry than Flint's tirade. Nonetheless I had an unexplainable urge to console the usually insufferable narcissist; my sanity was definitely questionable. He seemed equally taken aback but was quick to recover his usual apathetic façade._

" _I don't need your pity" he replied scornfully._

" _I wasn't giving you any. Is it so difficult to say thank you for the compliment?"_

 _He threw me a haughty look, "Malfoys do not thank"_

" _Well then maybe Malfoys should learn" I snapped, tired of his stupid Malfoys-are-superior mentality before stomping off. "And learn to apologize too while you're at it" I added without looking back._

 _~ End of flashback_

"Suddenly taken an interest in me now, Montaine?" he said with a crooked smile. "Well, if you insist, my father sent me this" he said, handing me the clipping. "We were just having a good laugh over it"

"We? Been talking to yourself much lately then? Finally lost your marbles, Malfoy?"

"Hah. Think she's real funny now doesn't she, Crabbe?"

When he was only greeted by silence, he called again, "Crabbe? Goyle?" He peered around me to find the chairs previously occupied now empty. He sighed irritably. "Where did they run off to now?"

"Probably to stuff their faces some more" I shrugged, making my way back to my dormitory and giving myself a mental pat on the back.

…

I sat by Hermione's bed, holding her clenched fist though I knew she wouldn't feel it in her petrified state. I had managed to sneak in after dinner, avoiding detection by Madam Pomfrey or worst, Aunt Minerva who had a knack for appearing at all the wrong times. _Or all the right times, depending how you look at it,_ I thought bitterly recalling how she had caught Malfoy and I on the Astronomy tower last year.

It was then that I noticed Hermione had a bit of paper in her hand. After several minutes, I managed to pry it out from her tight grip, careful not to tear it. I read through it quickly and jumped up noisily in my excitement, forgetting I wasn't supposed to be there. Just then the doors of the hospital wing opened and I held my breath knowing I was caught red-handed. To my surprise and relief, Harry and Ron walked in, equally shocked to see me there.

"You two won't believe what I've found!"

…

I returned to my place by Hermione's bed and patted her hand soothingly.

"Did you hear that? It's alright now, Hermione, they know. And if there's anyone who will do something to stop this, it's Harry. The Mandrake Draught is almost ready too, you and everyone who has been petrified will be better in no time. Its utter rubbish that the governors have called to suspend Dumbledore, I wish I had been there to give Fudge and Lucius Malfoy a piece of my mind" I raged.

"Is that so?" a voice spoke up, startling me. I hadn't noticed anyone coming in since Harry and Ron had dashed off after we had exchanged information.

"Fred, you scared me. How did you know I was here?"

"Sorry. Used the map" he mumbled, referring to the Marauders' Map he and George had snitched from Filch in their first-year which he had shown to me on more than one occasion. He sat down next to me and combed his fingers through his hair, his face grim and not like himself. After all, the twins were renowned for their sense of humour and ability to make a joke out of anything even in trying situations. Something was definitely not right.

"What's happened? Where's George?"

"It's Ginny… she's been taken"

"What!?"

"They're closing the school tomorrow too. George is informing the rest of the family and everything. But… Ari, what'll we do if Ginny…" he broke off, tousling his hair even more in exasperation. It was disconcerting for me to see him so out of sorts that I found myself reaching out towards him.

"Hey" I said gently taking his hands in mine before patting down his red locks. "Harry and Ron will figure it out; they were on their way to tell the teachers what they've found out a moment ago too. Ginny will be fine, you'll see" I said reassuringly, pulling him into a comforting hug which he welcomed. We remained that way for a while in amicable silence until he suddenly reached up and pulled up the covers over Hermione's face.

"Fred!" I scolded.

"She was giving us the eye"

I smacked him playfully on the shoulder, glad that he was sounding more like himself. "She's petrified, you git, she can't help it"

"It's not like she needs to breathe anyways" he shrugged.

I ignored him and folded the covers back neatly.

"You know, I think I might like her better when she's not speaking" he joked earning himself another smack.

…

"Ari!"

"Oy, wait up!"

I pretended not to hear them and quickened my pace. Another year had flown by and it was the end of the school term. The Chamber had been sealed, Tom Riddle's diary destroyed and the petrified revived. The students were being sent off and I had snuck away from Hermione when she wasn't looking. I hated this time of the year the most – the anxiousness and dread that someone would notice I wasn't on board and start to ask questions.

Someone grabbed the sleeve of my robe and I turned reluctantly to find that it wasn't just Fred and George but Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny too.

 _Wonderful, why not bring the whole cavalry. You'd think they're attached by the hip,_ I thought miserably.

"Didn't you hear us?"

"Where are you going?"

"Are you lost?"

"You'll miss the train"

Their questions overlapped as I just stood there and blinked numbly at them, my mind thinking at a mile a minute for the most logical explanation I could come up with.

"I was just on my way up to the headmaster's office. My parents are away so they'd rather I not take the train. Dumbledore has arranged so I'll be going by Floo this year instead" I lied through my teeth, dousing the intense guilt that came with it.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?"

"Thanks Ari, really, now we're the ones who'll probably miss the train"

Hermione and Ginny hugged me goodbye, then George, while Harry and Ron stood by looking a little awkward. I took the initiative to hug them instead. "Don't tell me you two are still shy around me" I teased and the twins guffawed when they turned a light shade of pink.

"You lot better make a run for it" I told them, checking the time.

"Mum will have our heads if we miss the train" Ron moaned.

Fred pulled me into a side-hug with an arm around my shoulder. "Watch out for yourself, alright" he bid before releasing me.

"Race you, Georgie" he called, already breaking into a run while the others scrambled after him.

I watched them go with a heavy heart as the guilt tore at my conscience.

"They may behave like a band of baboons but I wouldn't put it past any of them to accept it should you decide to tell them the truth. Clearly they care for you, especially that half of a troublemaker" a prim voice spoke up behind me and I sighed, knowing she was right.

"I'll think about it"


	9. Chapter 8

1993 (Third-year)

She smiled at the letters in her hand; they had been writing all summer. Mr Weasley had won a Daily Prophet prize draw and had taken the family to Egypt to visit Bill; Hermione and her family were holidaying in France whilst Harry was struggling to complete his summer homework under the Dursleys' noses. In their latest letter, Ron and Hermione had mentioned that they would be in London the last week before the term to pick up school supplies and wanted to meet then.

She couldn't wait for classes to begin and to see everyone again; she had gotten tired of pulling pranks on Filch with only Peeves as her accomplice. After all, it didn't take a genius to figure out who was behind the pranks if there was only one student around. On the upside he couldn't hand her detention since it technically wasn't a school term.

…

"You should've seen his face"

I rolled my eyes as the Slytherins around me erupted with laughter at Malfoy's exaggerated impersonations of Harry and his encounter with the Dementor. He had been running his mouth about it since they got off the train.

"Like you were any better" I muttered and my subconscious cheered. _What better way to start the year than a row with my archenemy._

He sneered. "What was that, Montaine?"

I shrugged non-committedly. "I was only wondering who it could've been screaming for his mother earlier when the Dementors appeared"

Of course I was merely speculating since I hadn't actually been on the train but it wasn't difficult to guess what his reaction had been, given what a little coward he was.

He stiffened but recovered quickly. "Weasel or Longbottom I reckon. They look like the sort who'd be afraid of their own shadows"

His posse laughed at that, like the loyal shoe-shining suck ups that they were.

"Of course, that's why they were sorted into Gryffindor because we all know only the most cowardly are sorted there"

Someone sniggered and Malfoy fumed. "Shut up, Montaine"

"That's the best you got, Malfoy?" I scoffed, watching his jaw clench as he ground his teeth in irritation and I grinned inwardly to myself. _And Montaine takes the lead 1-0, piece of cake._

I felt a nudge in my side and I turned to the Slytherin girl beside me. "Give us a break, Ari, we're barely past the Sorting Ceremony" Tracey Davis whispered. I feigned ignorance but did not press the subject. I held back laughter at their collective sigh of relief, probably grateful another war had been averted.

I turned my attention to Uncle Albus who was that Dementors were stationed around the school as a precaution against Sirius Black. He went on to announce that Professor Lupin and Hagrid would be joining the staff as our Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures teachers. I spotted the former's familiar figure and he must have sensed eyes on him as he looked about. Our eyes met and I offered him a smile which he returned with an imperceptible nod. We had met on more than one occasion while my parents had been alive; he was one of our regular lookouts with the only exception during the full moons that came by every month due to his circumstances.

…

"Harry!" I called out, hurrying down the hallway.

The trio turned at the sound of my voice and stopped, waiting for me to catch up.

"Are you alright? I heard about what happened on the train" I asked worriedly. He was a little pale but looked otherwise unharmed.

"I'm fine, Ari. I've already seen Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey's about it"

"Oh, I'm glad then" I smiled sincerely. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you. Meet me in the library tonight before dinner?"

"Er, sure" Harry said hesitantly, no doubt curious.

"Where were you this morning anyway? We looked but couldn't find you on the train" Hermione said.

"Well, that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about. Just meet me there? Oh and bring Fred, George and Ginny with you too"

…

 _It's now or never, Ari._

 ** _Are you sure about this?_**

 _Not in the slightest._

 ** _There will be no turning back._**

 _Yes I am aware, thank you for the superfluous reminder._

I snapped out of my monologue at the sound of footsteps and voices drawing closer. Within moments my friends came into view – Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins and I motioned for them to take a seat. They all eyed me inquiringly but obediently took their seats without question.

"Harry says you've got something important to tell us" George spoke up.

"Yes, but first I need you to promise me that you will not breathe a word of what I am about to tell you"

"Beater's honour" Fred said drawing an X over his heart. The others merely nodded in agreement. I took a deep breath, suddenly feeling very afraid.

 _What if they looked at me differently?_

 ** _You ARE different._**

 _You know what I mean._

 ** _Well, consider it a test of their character. Do it._**

"Ari?" a voice pulled me out of my reverie.

"Right, sorry" I cleared my throat. "Well, there's no easier way of putting this. My real name is not Ariana Montaine"

Silence ensued and I quickly pressed on before I lost my nerve.

"I was adopted into the Montaine family as a baby. When I was eight, they were murdered and I was brought here and raised by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. And that is also why you have never seen me on the train, I live here in Hogwarts. I feel horrible for lying about it and I am sorry I did not tell you about it sooner"

"And you kept this from us because?" Harry prompted.

"There's more to this that you haven't told us, isn't there? Adoptions aren't all that unusual, it has to be something else" Hermione mused.

 _Curse her and her perceptiveness._

With a sigh I continued. "I was born to a Dark Wizarding family. She didn't wish for me to be raised in the Dark ways so my birth mother sought Dumbledore's help. There has been no news of her but my father and grandfather have been searching for me ever since. They murdered my adoptive parents when I was eight. My grandfather was apprehended at the time and locked away but my father escaped. He has been missing since but I know he is hiding somewhere, planning something. There is no doubt in my mind that he will come for me eventually"

"I still don't see why you had to keep this a secret from us" Harry said.

"The less everyone knew about me the better. There's no telling what lengths he would go to find me. And I suppose I was afraid you would look at me differently if you knew who I was"

I caught the glint of suspicion in Hermione's eyes before she asked "If you don't mind my asking, what is your real name then?"

"Grindelwald" I whispered quietly, staring at the floor knowing they had heard me nonetheless.

"You're joking" someone said.

"You aren't referring to Gellert Grindelwald, are you?"

"I think she is, Ron"

"Merlin's beard"

"Bloody hell" someone else muttered.

I continued staring at the floor, not daring to meet their eyes. I was greeted with silence as they took their time letting it sink in. I hardly noticed a tear slipping down my cheek until it fell onto my lap. Someone took my hand gently and I jerked my head up in surprise. Ginny gave me a reassuring smile as she held my hand. Someone else ruffled my hair and I turned to see Fred standing next to me. His hand slipped down my hair to cup my cheek and brushed away the stray tear. "Doesn't change who you are to me" he said gently.

"To us" George seconded.

"He's right, Ari"

 _Well that was easy._

 ** _Can't say I told you so._**

"But you don't understand, it's in me, I feel it sometimes, a darkness. When my emotions get the better of me, I can't control it and you know what a temper I have when something really gets me going" I argued, caught between a feeling of relief and alarm that they were taking this so lightly.

"Have you misused or abused your abilities to harm anyone?"

"No"

"You plan to then?"

"Well, no. But-"

"I think there is a little darkness in all of us. But someone once told me that it is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" Harry said.

I cracked a smile. "Dumbledore said something along those lines to me once too"

We fell into an amiable silence until Ginny's stomach let out a rather unladylike growl. We laughed as she turned a bright red that matched her hair. She linked her arm through mine and we made our way to the Great Hall together and I felt like a burden had been lifted from me.

…

He waited several minutes after they had left the library, one could never be too cautious when eavesdropping, before he emerged from his hiding place behind the shelves. He had been trying to sneak into the Restricted Section earlier on a whim when he had come across their little group.

 _Silly girl, forgetting something as simple as a Silencing Charm. You'd think for someone so brilliant she would've thought of it before spilling a secret like that._

 ** _Well if she had you wouldn't have found out now, would you?_**


	10. Chapter 9

I gawked at the majestic beast before me. I had read about them before but to see one up close and in the flesh… I eagerly awaited my turn, watching Harry successfully approach and ride the hippogriff known as Buckbeak.

"Well done, 'Arry, well done" Hagrid applauded as Harry landed safely and slid off Buckbeak's back. "Alright, who else wants to give it a go?"

Before I could raise my hand, Malfoy had already walked up towards the grey hippogriff. He had obviously not been paying attention to Hagrid's lecture, not only did he forego the respectful way of approaching the creature as Hagrid had taught us but went on the insult Buckbeak too. I watched in horror as it went wild, slashing Malfoy's arm with its talons. He writhed on the ground in pain, clutching his arm and shouting threats and promises that his father would hear of it for sure. Hagrid rushed over to calm Buckbeak down while some Slytherins quickly yanked him away before he was trampled. Hagrid dismissed the rest of the class as he took Malfoy to the hospital wing.

…

Harry gripped his wand tightly in anger. It was sometime later that week that Malfoy had returned with a heavily bandaged arm. It was obvious he was exaggerating the seriousness of his injury as Pansy Parkinson fawned over him like an over-protective mother hen. He tried to tune out their voices and continued stirring the potion brewing in his cauldron.

"That beastly thing will get what it deserves, my father will see to that. Oh, and that big oaf too. I mean, imagine how low the standard of Hogwarts teachers have fallen to these days"

 _That does it!_

Harry stopped stirring and turned, ready to stalk over and give him a piece of his mind. Or his fist, he hadn't quite decided. Hermione must have anticipated it because she grabbed onto the sleeve of his robe quickly, stopping him in his tracks.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" he heard Parkinson ask.

"It comes and it goes. Still, I consider myself lucky, look at it, another minute or two and I could have- OW!" Malfoy shouted suddenly.

"Oh, I'm SO sorry, I didn't see you there" a familiar voice said.

He turned to see Malfoy howling in pain, hopping rather comically on one foot while the other was swelling to the size of a melon, dripping with some sort of potion. He grinned to himself when he recognised the girl who was now holding a half empty cauldron.

 _Oh, this will be good._

"Are you blind, Montaine!?"

"Well, with a face and mouth like that you can't honestly blame me for mistaking you as part of the floor or the rubbish tip for that matter"

"Why you-"

"After all, it was an honest accident. You can't honestly blame me for tripping over the load of tosh you were spewing now, can you? But look at it this way, it'll make a great addition to your sob-story. Oh I know! Maybe you could tell your father about me too!" she exclaimed in mock excitement.

The Gryffindors burst into laughter at her audacity and to Harry's glee even a few Slytherins had their hands over their mouths trying their hardest to stifle their laughter in fear of facing Malfoy's wrath.

Parkinson stepped protectively in front of him. "How dare you speak to him that way" she spat venomously.

Ari raised an eyebrow languidly. "Sure you want to get into a row with me, Parkinson? Cause I've always got more of where that came from" she whispered in a low voice, her aurulent eyes flashed challengingly. Even he would've thought twice before picking a fight with her; the fact that Malfoy did so on a daily basis spoke volumes about his mental health. With her arsenal of spells and sharp tongue, she was a force to be reckoned with. Parkinson must have thought so too because she visibly flinched.

"Ms Montaine" Snape's voice drawled, breaking the tension.

"Yes, Professor?" she replied, giving him her most winning smile.

Harry reminded himself to give her a pat on the back later as Snape dealt her detention and hauled Malfoy off to his office for the cure.

"Bloody brilliant she is. Wait till Fred and George hears about this, they'd be proud. It's a wonder she's always top of the year with the time she spends in detention" Ron whispered.

He couldn't agree more.

…

I quietly tiptoed past Professor McGonagall hoping she would be too occupied talking to Harry to notice.

"And where do you think you are going, Ms Montaine?"

"Hogsmeade?"

"You most certainly are not"

"But I've gotten my permission form signed"

"Nonsense, I most certainly did not sign anything of the sort" she said as she plucked it from my hands. She adjusted her glasses before glancing through my form.

 _Wait for it…_

I knew the exact moment she caught sight of his signature because she looked like she was about to explode.

"You are to remain with someone at all times, do you understand? Never go anywhere alone, not even to the bathroom" she ordered before stalking off angrily no doubt to find Professor Dumbledore and demand an explanation.

I silently thanked him again and quickly ran off to join my friends.

…

I entered The Three Broomsticks, talking animatedly to Hermione while Ron went to get us some butterbeer. We were looking around for seats when someone bumped, or rather charged into me roughly.

"Watch where you're going, Montaine" Parkinson said, brushing pass me with Bulstrode and Daphne on her heels, the latter flashing me an apologetic look. Life with my fellow Slytherins could generally be classified into three categories – those who I got along reasonably well with most of the time like Daphne, Tracey, Theo, Blaise, Miles akin to the majority of my House; and those who hated me with a passion such as Parkinson and Bulstrode who for reasons unknown were convinced that I was a conceited, scheming tart and endeavoured to corrupt my fellow Slytherins against me. Unfortunately for them, over half the House was somewhat reliant on me to keep their schoolwork and grades in check. The last but not least of course was Draco Malfoy because he deserved to be in a category all on his own simply for the sheer number of ways he got on my nerves.

"I would if I wasn't blinded by that face of yours" I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly I felt the hairs on my arm stand on end. I looked around quickly but didn't see anyone suspicious, I couldn't shake the feeling however.

 _Something isn't right._

"Er, Hermione? I'm not feeling too well all of a sudden, I think I should be getting back"

"Is everything alright? You do look a little pale"

"I can't explain it, something just feels a little off about this place. I think we should leave"

She nodded understandingly and we headed for the door, grabbing a reluctant Ron on our way out. We trudged our way back towards the school while I apologized for cutting short their time in Hogsmeade. I had half a mind to tell them to go on without me but I knew Aunt Minerva would throw a fit if she saw me returning alone.

As we rounded the corner I bumped into something for the second time that day and landed on my rear end. "Having trouble with your eyes again, Montaine?" a disdainful voice said and I groaned at my rotten luck.

"I don't have time for your games today, Malfoy" I said as Ron helped me up and I dusted myself. "Why don't you run along and play with your friends" I gestured to Crabbe and Goyle.

"In a hurry somewhere?"

"Come on" I said grabbing Hermione and Ron, ignoring Malfoy completely. That didn't sit well with him. "How dare you walk away from me while I am talking to you" he demanded, clearly miffed and to my dismay started following us.

"Go away, Malfoy"

"You're being rather suspicious. What have you got to hide?"

"Nothi-"

Suddenly Hermione was wrenched from me by a masked man dressed in black robes. I had my wand on him within seconds. Two more appeared, shoving Malfoy and Ron together, wands aimed. Crabbe and Goyle made a run for it without a backward glance leaving Malfoy in shock.

"Hand over your wands"

"Not bloody likely" Ron answered.

"Do you think mere children can outmatch us?" they laughed cruelly.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but you had better let her go" I said.

"I don't take orders from little girls" the one holding Hermione said. "But maybe if you play nice and tell us which one of you is the Montaine girl, we might consider letting the rest of you lot off"

A chill ran up my spine at his words. "Who sent you?" I asked though I already had a hunch.

"That is none of your concern" he smiled maliciously. "Now, which one of you is the Montaine girl? You?" he asked Hermione, twisting his wand into her neck threateningly.

I sighed and tossed my wand on the ground.

"Are you mental?" Ron hissed.

I ignored him and stepped forward. "I am the one you want. Release her"

The man's eyes regarded her from behind his mask. "How can I be certain you aren't lying?"

"You don't. But is that a risk you are willing to take? I mean I'd imagine your master wouldn't be very pleased if you brought him the wrong girl. Besides, why risk my life for her if she is the one you want?" I justified and he seemed to loosen his hold on Hermione.

"Walk over slowly and keep your hands where I can see them"

I obeyed and once I was close enough, he grabbed my wrist forcefully and put a Full Body-Bind curse on Hermione then pressed his wand painfully into my cheek.

"You said you would release her" I snarled.

"On the contrary, I said I might consider. Well I have and I figured I am better off taking the both of you with me in case and if it turns out you are telling the truth, well, I get to keep her as a reward for my troubles" he said spitefully. "We're going to have loads of fun together" he added with a nasty smile, sniffing her hair and running his hand along Hermione's arm before shoving her roughly to the ground. I trembled with unadulterated rage at the look of terror in her eyes and Ron's horrified expression.

 _You will never lay a finger on anyone I care about, 'Father', never again, I will not allow it._

"Your father sends his love. You are not an easy one to catch, what with all the protection charms over that ludicrous school and that joke of a Headmaster"

…

Her fringe hung over her eyes as she stared at the ground. Though he couldn't see her expression, call it first-hand experience if you will, but he knew inside she was seething. He could almost see the anger radiating from her like steam as the masked man continued speaking scornfully.

Suddenly she laughed, not her usual jaunty laugh but a bone-chilling one that unsettled even the likes of him. Flames engulfed her fists and the man released her immediately. Her discarded wand flew into her hand and she swiftly disarmed the men with a swift flick of her wrist. Then she levitated them, their bodies immobile as if bound by invisible threads mid-air.

"No one speaks about Albus Dumbledore and Hogwarts that way" she said in a low voice as the banked fire of her gaze seared them. "Now which of your filthy hands touched my friend?" she asked, her lips curling in disgust.

Beside him, the Weasel spoke up. "Ari?"

"This one?" she asked, flicking her wrist towards the man's right hand. A large gash appeared from palm to elbow and blood spurted from it. "My apologies, it was this one, was it not?" she smiled nastily and another gash appeared over the man's left hand as he yelled profanities at her. She grabbed him by the chin and forced his eyes to hers. "I have a message for my father. Tell him to do his own dirty work and if he harms anyone here again, I promise he will rue the day he ever brought me into this world"

She had always been a thorn in his side but this girl that had morphed before his eyes was more than that - she was dangerous and cruel and for some reason it bothered him greatly. _"But you don't understand, it's in me, I feel it sometimes. When my emotions get the better of me, I can't control it"_ her words rung in his head.

He watched as Weasel slowly made his way towards her, calling her name. When he was close enough, he reached out to touch her shoulder. _I wouldn't recommend that,_ he thought just as the ginger was sent flying backwards with a wave of her hand. He sighed exasperatingly. _Must I do everything? Well, can't say I expected any more from a Weasley, fancy someone like him can put her in her place?_

He stuffed his good hand, the one that wasn't in a sling, into his pocket and casually sauntered up to her, quelling the stab of fear that came with every step he took. _If she can't even recognise Weasley, who's to say she wouldn't hurt you, her archenemy no less?_

"Montaine!" he shouted, ignoring the warnings in his head. Her eyes flicked towards him and he tried hard not to flinch under her intimidating glare. "That is who you are, aren't you? Cause the Ariana Montaine I know certainly seems different" he mocked with a condescending smirk. "Not that I have any complaints, evil quite becomes of you, almost as if you were born for it"

That seemed to snap her out of whatever daze she had been in. She blinked at him, then at Ron unconscious on the ground. She gasped and rushed towards her friend, apologizing profusely. The masked men Apparated quickly, exploiting her moment of distraction.

…

Hermione, Ron and Malfoy excused themselves from the Headmaster's Office, leaving me alone with the aged wizard. We had reported the incident immediately to Professor Dumbledore, sparing no details. It had taken a lot of convincing for me to agree to it, especially if Aunt Minerva found out. She'd lock me up and throw away the key, I was sure of it.

"Please don't tell Professor McGonagall" I pleaded and his blue eyes glimmered with amusement.

"Tell me… how did you feel?"

"It felt a little like an out-of-body experience, really. I remember being angry, very angry and my body felt like it were on fire, flooding my veins and I felt…"

"You felt…?" he urged gently when I didn't continue.

"Different. Stronger, untouchable… boundless"

"Were you conscious of your behaviour at the time?"

"Somewhat, I knew what I was doing and at some point I realized it wasn't right. But I didn't want it to stop, the feeling of having power and using it as I wanted was… sublime. My intention was to protect my friends, at least it was at first but it overwhelmed me and I desired revenge instead" I admitted, hanging my head shamefully.

He merely hummed to himself in response. "Why then did you hesitate?"

"Malfoy said something that brought me to my senses. I realized what I felt, what I wished to do to them would take me down the same path of evil as my father. By succumbing to it, I was becoming who he wanted me to be, who he says I was born to be"

He stroked his long silver beard thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry, Professor. You must be disappointed"

He smiled. "Not at all. Do you know why I allowed you to Hogsmeade, Ariana?"

"To have a good time like a regular third year?" I proffered wryly.

He chuckled at my droll reply. "It is my belief… that understanding is the first step to acceptance and only with acceptance can there be recovery. It would seem, perhaps the one truly disappointed in you isn't me, hmm?" he implied wisely before dismissing me.

I pondered over his words as I made my way back to the dungeons. It occurred to me then that he had incidentally sent me to Hogsmeade almost as if… _Wait, did he suspect this would happen? He couldn't have, could he? Cause if he did, then that would mean…_

 ** _Who is to say for sure? The man is quite the Machiavellian figure not to mention an incorrigible cryptic._**

 _Perhaps he thought it important for me to experience some things for myself first-hand to become fully aware of the risks. Regardless of his intentions, there is no denying he is right, I need to understand myself, my abilities, where I have come from, where I am going then learning to accept and embrace every part of it and to claim myself as the person I choose to be._


	11. Chapter 10

I moved my finger in the air, tracing the burning lines to doodle absentmindedly when Malfoy walked into the common room. Something inscrutable flashed across his features before he simply brushed past me towards the boys' dormitory. _Was it fear?_ I couldn't help but wonder. He had been doing that a lot lately, avoiding me. Perhaps that last encounter at Hogsmeade had scared him off for good. I couldn't quite decide how I felt about that, whilst my mind recognised the advantages of being under Malfoy's radar of maliciousness and rejoiced, my heart was a little wounded at the notion that I was probably being looked upon as a danger of sorts. The thing was, the more he avoided me, the more I wanted to get a rise out of him, some psychological need to seek proof that nothing had changed, that he didn't fear that part of me.

 _Masochistic much?,_ the voice in my head goaded. Ignoring it, I decided to bring up his little stunt earlier on the pitch. "Blimey, I didn't realize it was already Halloween" I said without turning though I could picture his quizzical expression clearly.

"I mean what other reason could it have been for you to dress up as a Dementor and dock fifty points off us" I said, still concentrating on my drawing. "Tell me, aren't YOU afraid of Dementors?"

It took him more than a moment to respond till I almost thought he wouldn't. "Don't be ridiculous" he finally scoffed.

"You fear nothing then? Not even ghosts?" I hinted with a knowing smirk recalling our first encounter with the Bloody Baron. _Not even me?,_ a small part of me asked before I smothered it.

"What makes you think I would tell you even if I did?"

"Oh I was simply looking out for you, you know, from one Slytherin to another. Better watch out for the Dementors, unlike Harry, I doubt you can cast a Patronus"

"What makes you think I can't?"

"Go on, let's see it then" I folded my arms and looked at him expectantly as my sketch evaporated in the air.

"Why don't you try it if you're so brilliant?" he deflected, shifting a little uneasily.

"I can't" I replied honestly. A look of genuine surprise flashed across his face.

"To successfully cast the spell you have to muster and concentrate on a single, very happy memory. The happier the memory is, the better the charm will work. I can cast an incorporeal one but that's all" I explained. There was something different in his usually cool expression when he spoke, something that appeared almost earnest. "Why?"

"Perhaps I haven't had many happy memories powerful enough for a fully corporeal one" I replied offhandedly, returning to drawing fiery patterns in the air with mock indifference. _Or perhaps every time I think of a happy memory the bad ones overpower and rob them away._

He went completely quiet that I had to look over my shoulder just to be sure he was still there.

"Does this have anything to do with your parents?" he asked almost cautiously when he caught my gaze. On a regular day the very thought of Malfoy saying anything cautiously around me would have made me laugh. But something about the expression he now wore compelled me otherwise, not one of mockery or contempt but genuine attentiveness. Perhaps it was a mixture of that expression and the relief I felt that he had bantered with me unreservedly as before that I found myself replying openly. "Yes, well, I suppose witnessing the murder of your parents leaves a mark on you no matter how old you are, doesn't it" I said.

He didn't seem to know what to make of it so he remained silent.

"You were not entirely mistaken in what you said before. Contrary to what I said about your family, at least you have one" I confessed.

"Well, you had Dumbledore and McGonagall, no matter what sort Father says they are and I reckon it must have been quite something to be raised in the castle" he offered.

"You're right, if it wasn't for them I – wait, how did you know that?"

"I-" he began before the entrance to the dungeons opened to reveal Parkinson and Bulstrode. Her eyes flared with resentment instantly at the sight of us.

 _Excuse me while I restrain myself from jumping with joy to see you too,_ I thought rolling my eyes.

"What are you doing with him?" she accused, stomping towards me.

"Pipe down, Parkinson, I didn't do anyt-"

"Well isn't that convenient for you, Montaine. Never needing to do anything yet have boys eating out of the palm of your hand, the sneaky little two-faced floozy that you are"

"Pansy-" Malfoy started but she was having none of it.

"Don't think for a moment that I can't see right through you. The nerve of you, prancing around and acting virtuous and pure when really it's just a ploy to get boys to do anything you want. Think you can steal Draco away from me? You just can't stand to have someone be better than you are, can you? Well, he doesn't want you"

Her words did little to affect me; rather I was more preoccupied figuring how Malfoy had found out about my being raised in the castle.

"Are you even listening to me!?"

"Nope" I replied, popping the p. "You can have him for all I care. Just a word of advice though, you know, if you want this precious 'relationship' of yours to work, your boyfriend doesn't take too kindly to being talked over, he can speak for himself" I wandered off but not before fixing a sharp look on him. _This conversation isn't over._

He tilted his head almost imperceptibly in acknowledgement. _I know._

…

I lounged on the bed next to Hermione's as she preened through several thick tomes and schoolwork. I hadn't bothered with mine today, figured I could catch up with it later before dinner when the Slytherin dungeon was more deserted.

"How is Neville holding up?" I asked.

It was no secret that Sirius Black had gained access to the Gryffindor tower because Neville had written down a week's worth of passwords and then lost it. The Howler he got from his grandmother made Mrs Weasley's look like a Christmas card.

"He's really beating himself up about it. Professor McGonagall was positively livid. She's taken his Hogsmeade visitations for the rest of the year and even forbidden us from telling him the password to the Tower"

I grimaced. "That's brutal"

"Well it can't be helped, he put all our lives at risk, not to mention Harry's"

 _Speaking of Harry…_ I eyed Hermione warily and pondered how best to broach the subject. I knew she had yet to reconcile with them since the incident with Harry's Firebolt and Scabbers' disappearance and their feud was getting to her. She would never have admitted it but I could tell she fancied Ron, even if by just a little - she wouldn't shut up about him all summer. I would've confronted her about it if it wasn't so darn difficult to catch a quiet moment with her. Though she didn't appear to suffer any lasting effects of the Hogsmeade attack, she did seem to be more frazzled about schoolwork and studies this year, more than usual anyway. She always had an exorbitant mountain of schoolwork but this was getting ridiculous – I could never catch her between classes and she wasn't in the library as often either. I had no clue where she was most of the time, almost as if she vanishes into thin air.

"What about you?" I ventured cautiously. "Are you, Harry and Ron still not speaking?" To my dismay, her eyes filled with tears. She explained through light sniffles that she had only been trying to protect Harry as I patted her awkwardly.

"You'd think after what happened at Hogsmeade that they'd appreciate you more. But I know they'll come around, they always do. And if they're still being thick about it by the end of the week, I'll round up Fred and George and make their lives miserable" I joked, trying to cheer her up. She shot me a small grateful smile in return.

"Besides, Ron isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, no offense, so don't take it too hard if he's oblivious to how you feel about him" I teased, enjoying the way her cheeks coloured brilliantly. "He's an idiot not to-" the rest of my sentence was a series of unidentifiable mumbles through Hermione's hand.

"Ari!" she whispered fiercely, looking about the dorm frantically though clearly we were the only ones there. "What if someone heard you?" she said, finally uncovering my mouth. I laughed. "It's painfully obvious, Hermione and shocking no one else has made mention of it"

She visibly deflated. "Is it really? Ginny's told me the same before" she confessed.

"Well, she's one to talk. I mean, honestly, the way she is around Harry? But don't worry, your secrets are safe with me" I grinned. "Unless of course it benefits me to tell someone about it, Fred and George would have a field day teasing-"

"Ari!"

"I am a Slytherin, you know" I reasoned as she fixed me a withering glare. "Don't need to get your wand in a twist, I'm only joking"

"And you?" she asked, unsubtly diverting the subject. "I mean I know I haven't been around much lately but even I can see you've been a little distant since…"

"Well I haven't had the urge to kill anyone else yet"

She huffed at my brusque reply and I laughed. "Everything's fine. Dumbledore reckons I need to understand myself more. I figured I tend to lose control when my temper gets the better of me so I've been working on not letting it overwhelm me"

"How so?" she enquired interestedly.

"Deliberately riling myself so I can learn to control it, practice makes perfect after all"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Practice?"

"Picking more fights with Parkinson and Malfoy" I replied flippantly.

She groaned. "Ari…"

"What? Haven't you heard of fighting poison with poison?"

…

He was lounging on the fourth floor ledge, gazing out the window at the Quidditch pitch in the distance when someone spoke. "Knut for your thoughts?"

"My thoughts are worth far more than a mere Knut" he replied tersely.

"Unusual to find you by your lonesome self"

"Let's skip the idle pleasantries. What do you want, Montaine?"

"To know how you knew about my upbringing. Who told you?"

He was itching to say it was one of the Weasels, if only to spite her and fan flames of betrayal to their little friendship but when he opened his mouth to speak, the truth seemed to simply tumble from his lips. "I overheard you in the library" he found himself saying.

Her amber eyes narrowed. "You mean you were eavesdropping"

"Not intentionally"

"How much of it did you overhear exactly?"

"Well…" he trailed off nondescriptly.

She visibly tensed and regarded him warily and he could almost hear the cogs turning in her mind. "Why haven't you told the whole school about it then?" she asked, her eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

He had no explanation for her question puzzled him too. _Why didn't he? He could have used it as leverage against her in the very least. With a secret like that who knew what lengths she would have gone? Perhaps cheat a test or two for him so he could ask Father for a new broom. Or simply to see the look on that Mudblood's face when he outdid her for once. Or blackmail her into being his personal slave for the rest of her Hogwarts life._

Preoccupied with his thoughts, he did not notice her keen eyes scrutinizing him nor the way their honeyed depths warmed when they discovered something in his expression.

"You know, you're not as awful as you think you are" she commented softly.

He stiffened at her words. "I am not weak" he snapped.

"I never said you were. You could learn to take a compliment, Malfoy"

He looked away, grumbling under his breath. A horrifying thought crossed his mind. "Don't think for a second that this makes us friends, we owe each other nothing"

"Of course, I would not be so easily deterred from my life goal"

"And what might that be?" he asked, curiosity piqued.

"To make yours that much more miserable everyday" she said with an impish grin before walking away.

He rolled his eyes but his lips pulled up into a tiny involuntary smile and obscured from him, so did hers.


End file.
